


ZS Collection

by hishiyake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舊文存檔，索香短篇集</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

交響曲後話（全）

 

　　空島派對的狂歡過後，本該熟睡的人群們，卻還有三個人清醒著。  
　　  
　　「呼．．．．」輩倚靠著小土丘，這樣的角度，讓他身後的人看不見他，但他卻可以清楚的聽見他們對話。  
　　  
　　「香吉士，對不起，你都是為了救我，才會受這麼嚴重的傷。」她表面上看起來不在意，其實心底是很掛記。  
　　  
　　「沒關係、沒關係，為了娜美，這點小傷算的了什麼。」遠處的他，聽見他故作爽朗的笑語。那個笨廚師，明明很嚴重。  
　　  
　　「那，香吉士，你好好休息唷，我先回去了。」娜美邊說，邊站起了身。  
　　  
　　「好。娜美，要不要我護送妳回去？」面對女士，他依舊保有該有的禮儀。只是在另一個人耳裡，聽起來卻非常不以為然。  
　　  
　　「呵。不用了，謝謝你，香吉士。」轉身往自己來時的方向前進。在經過一處小土丘時，娜美被土丘後的人嚇了一跳「耶，索．．．索隆？」  
　　  
　　「講完了？」仍是一派平靜的樣子，索隆只是把視線由星空，移到娜美身上。  
　　  
　　「嗯．．．．嗯。」停了一下，娜美伸手，朝他肩上拍了拍「對不起。」  
　　  
　　「妳已經和那笨廚師說過了。」索隆的回應也很平淡。他沒有理由接受這個道歉，畢竟那些事，是笨廚師自己的想法和行動。  
　　  
　　「嗯，是呀。晚安，索隆。」越過了幾個睡的像死豬的人們。娜美有時候很慶幸，自己有這麼好的夥伴在。  
　　  
　　「呼．．．．」望著天際，他又再度重重的吐了口氣。這樣經過了半，索隆最終還是起身，往香吉士身邊走去。  
　　  
　　「嗯．．．．」躺在草地上的他，呼吸平緩，看起來睡的很平靜。胸前的衣襟全敞，只是露出的，不是平日白皙的胸膛，而是讓索隆看的心疼不已的白色紗布。  
　　  
　　「笨廚師，別裝睡。」和他相處的日子不是白過的，索隆當然很清楚，他現在還是醒著的。  
　　  
　　「你真的很無趣耶，綠藻頭。」翻了個身子，香吉士往他大腿上倒去「看到我這樣，你都不會想偷襲我呀？」  
　　  
　　「我可不想被你踹飛出去。」這小子每次只會嘴上說，但最後都會因害羞對他做出反擊。  
　　  
　　「我才不會。」頭埋進他的腰間，但香吉士泛紅的耳朵卻出賣了自己。  
　　  
　　「傷．．．．又增加了。」他身上所包裹的紗布，觸動了索隆的神經，一種名為疼惜、一種名為痛心的情緒。  
　　  
　　「這是為了保護娜美，光榮的勳章呀。」臉上浮起了笑容，他顯然真的不把這些傷當一回事。  
　　  
　　「就算．．．．犧牲性命也沒關係？」圈著他的手臂，不自覺的微微縮緊。索隆其實一直很害怕承認－－承認自己多害怕失去他。  
　　  
　　「我不會死的。」昂首，他語氣堅定「我就算要死，也只會死在一個人手上－－」雙眼對上他，香吉士開了口：「羅羅亞．索隆。」  
　　  
　　「香．．．．」索隆有些許的呆愣「笨。只要有我在的一天，我是絕對不會讓你死的。」單手拑住了他的下顎，索隆緩緩拉近兩人的距離。  
　　  
　　「唔．．．．」索隆狂暴的佔略自己的唇舌，但香吉士沒有抗拒，反而縱容他的放肆。一個反身，索隆輕易的把他壓倒在身下「等．．．．索隆，你還有傷。」  
　　  
　　「我不會做什麼，只是想抱著你。」讓香吉士枕在自己胸口，索隆表露出難得一見的溫柔。  
　　  
　　「嗯．．．．」感受他溫暖的體溫，香吉士笑了「晚安，索隆。」  
　　  
　　「晚安。」  
　　  
　　下一刻的事情，誰也無法預知，至少這一刻，他們擁有彼此。


	2. Chapter 2

廚師和劍士

 

       點起根菸，他站在船頭，望著廣大無垠的夜空。他睡不著，怎麼樣也睡不著。  
　　  
　　「呼．．．．」吐了口氣，眼見煙絲雖然空氣飄散，最終幻化無形。只是，金髮人兒的心思，並不在這之上。  
　　  
　　煙熄。他率性的把菸蒂往海裡一扔，原因無他，他可不希望等騙人布清醒後，跑來與他爭論菸漬的痕跡。  
　　  
　　自己在煩惱些什麼？他下意識的，撫上了前幾日還綁著繃帶的左手手腕。  
　　  
　　「呵呵．．．．哈哈哈！」隨後，不可抑制的笑了出聲。　　  
　　  
　　可笑，真是有夠可笑。  
　　　　  
　　從當上廚師開始，已經不知道十幾個年頭，他一直將自己的雙手保護的好好－從來沒有受傷過，一直沒有受傷過－怎麼樣也想不到，那第一而且他將讓它成為唯一的受傷，竟然是那個人所造成的。  
　　  
　　他向來不覺得他們兩之間有什麼差別。或許是因為年齡，也因為是身高，更或者是，他們那不下數百次平手的打鬥紀錄。  
　　　　  
　　不過直到那一天，他才發現自己錯了，而且錯的離譜。  
　　　　  
　　原來劍士和廚師，有著那樣的一道大鴻溝，豎立著一座如此堅毅的城牆，是他無論如何，也跨不過、打不破的。  
　　  
　　他是廚師，而他，是劍士。實力和頭銜，都相差懸殊的兩個人。  
　　　　  
　　當他被他的劍氣震飛倒地的那刻，他才體認到，以前他所認為跟他的打鬥，其實不過是劍士的玩鬧罷了。真正的劍士，強的無懈可擊，強到自己無言已對。  
　　　　  
　　當他們的小麋鹿船醫，淚眼汪汪的為自己包紮手臂的時候，他忽然有一種衝動－－  
　　　　  
　　想要殺死自己的衝動。  
　　　　  
　　握住的力道微微加深，他猛然自手臂上傳來的陣陣刺痛驚覺。  
　　  
　　「混帳！」用力敲打的船杆，他不敢想像，若是自己失去了手臂的話．．．．  
　　　　  
　　彎腰，他雙手撐著船杆，把頭微微側靠到自己肩上。  
　　  
　　那他可能真的會死了算。  
　　  
　　　　  
　　甩頭，他企圖強迫自己移開視線，閉上眼睛。強迫自己趕快入睡、強迫自己不要去注視遠處那修長的身影。  
　　　　  
　　撇開頭一會，他終究還是耐不住本能，貪婪的凝望著他掛記的那人。  
　　　　  
　　縱使和他距離遙遠，但他仍能將他的一舉一動細收入目。他甚至可以感覺的到，由他背影傳來的，那股難過、那股痛心－－  
　　　　  
　　雖然這只不過是自己單方面的想法。  
　　　　  
　　他不是故意要傷害他。自己是為了諾言、為了約定，不得已才和他大打出手。  
　　  
　　不過也許，也因為是，自己看不慣他那麼愛在女人面前逞英雄。  
　　　　  
　　只是現在說什麼，都已經於事無補。  
　　　　  
　　今早剛踏上梅莉號，他就被他們船醫拉到一邊去，告訴自己他曾受傷到左手要綁著布巾、無法動彈。  
　　　　  
　　他嚇了一跳。畢竟在他印象裡，最後一眼是見到他倒在地上，再度重逢後，是他活蹦亂跳，還且還很有餘力的調侃自己。  
　　　　  
　　他傷了廚師最重要的手臂。  
　　　　  
　　身為劍士的他，無法想像沒有劍的生活，因為劍是劍士的生命也是一切。廚師的手也是一樣，不然他也不會堅持用腳戰鬥。  
　　　　  
　　這是他頭一次有這種感覺。以前不管用劍傷了多少的人，砍殺過多少海賊或敵人，他都從未出現過這種情緒。  
　　　　  
　　沒錯，就是－－  
　　　　  
　　自責。

 

　　任憑狂風吹撫過自己，海上的夜很冷，可是香吉士還是首次深刻感受。僅著件單薄襯衫的他，下意識縮了縮肩。  
　　　　  
　　不過無所謂，對他而言，已經什麼都無所謂了。  
　　　　  
　　闔起眼，香吉士的世界陷入一片黑暗。黑到自己什麼也看不見、什麼都感覺不到，當然也聽不見，身後很輕微的腳步聲。  
　　　　  
　　「嗚！」身體猛然被環進一個結實胸膛，由後傳來的體溫，卻像是烈焰般灼熱了他的背部。  
　　  
　　「你在做什麼！」掙扎，但對他而言毫無用處。是呀，他怎麼忘了。香吉士露出苦笑。  
　　　　  
　　這就是劍士和廚師的差別。  
　　　　  
　　「不要動，你很冷吧。」輕輕鬆鬆就壓制住他不安分的身軀。索隆環住了他的腰，刻意不箝制他的雙手－－  
　　  
　　他不想讓他珍貴的東西，再受到一點損害。  
　　　　  
　　「你有什麼事嗎？劍士大人。」沉痛，這回香吉士搞不清楚，這股侵蝕自己全身神經的疼痛，到底是從什麼地方開始。  
　　　　  
　　「香吉士。」轉過他的頭，索隆鎖住他的下顎。叫喚他的聲音，低沉帶著苦意。沒多猶豫，他俯頭向香吉士索吻。  
　　　　  
　　「放開我！」反射動作的，香吉士抬起腳，往索隆的腹部踹了過去。與往常不太相同的感覺。力道之大，讓索隆整個人跌倒在甲板上。  
　　　　  
　　「痛！」背後的疼痛，讓索隆咬住了下唇。痛！廚師果然是在任何時候都不能小看的。  
　　　　  
　　「耶？」這是他第一回見到因為自己而如此狼狽的索隆。怎麼這樣？他平常應該是不會的呀？打量了半靠在甲板上的他「喂！你的刀呢？」  
　　　　  
　　他無時無刻，吃飯、睡覺都不離開的刀呢？  
　　　　  
　　「那邊。」眼神飄了飄自己本來待著的船尾。平時索隆心心繫繫、寶貝不已的三把愛刀，此刻正孤零零的躺在船尾。  
　　　　  
　　原來，難怪他沒有察覺索隆的聲音。這也是為什麼他剛才踢他的時候，感覺和平常不同，因為平時，索隆一定會拿刀出來擋的。  
　　　　  
　　也就是說，剛剛那一招『腹肉』，是牢牢實實的踹在索隆肚子上囉。  
　　　　  
　　「痛．．．．」皺緊眉，他不曉得廚師有這麼強。那一腳的衝擊力，由背後和腹部同時夾攻，漫延至索隆的內臟。  
　　　　  
　　「喂．．．．」見到在地上一副掙扎的他「你沒事吧？」帶著極少的關心，和微量的心虛，香吉士其實大半是看好戲的靠近索隆。  
　　　　  
　　「很痛耶！」出乎香吉士意料的，被索隆抓住了手。他原以為要被揍，想不到索隆卻倒入他的懷中「痛．．．．」  
　　　　  
　　「．．．．喂．．．．」這傢伙，會不會太誇張了？他的身子有這麼虛嗎？居然經不起自己這樣輕輕一踹？  
　　　　  
　　伸手，他趁索隆靠在自己腿上的時候，拉起了索隆纏在腰間的纏腰布。  
　　　　  
　　「痛！」因為香吉士的動作身體抽了一下，索隆只好握緊雙拳轉移疼痛。  
　　　　  
　　呃．．．．好吧，他承認索隆真的不是太誇張。方才被自己踢中的地方，此刻呈現一片紅腫和瘀血「喂．．．．要不要去讓喬巴看看。」  
　　　　  
　　「不用，你別動了。」或許是真的很嚴重。但對索隆來說，這點疼痛，別不上自責引起的心痛。「廚師．．．．」  
　　　　  
　　「嗯？」無預警的被他壓下頭。索隆剛才就應該完成的動作，直到現在才得逞。  
　　　　  
　　「嗯．．．．唔．．．．」激烈的唇舌交纏後，是紊亂的喘息。索隆坐起身，把香吉士勾入懷裡，讓他倚靠著自己的肩。  
　　　　  
　　不經意的，索隆的視線落到了香吉士的左臂上。無意識的，他抬起他的手，輕柔的撫觸起來。  
　　　　  
　　「沒事，還沒壞。」手一扯，香吉士將索隆的溫柔拒於門外。仰起頭，他望著繁星點點的天空。  
　　  
　　「如果有事的話，我會自己下船的，無用的廚師對你們而言，也沒必要吧。」  
　　　　  
　　他和他是不同的。他只是廚師，用途是煮飯，餵飽他們的船長。而他是劍士，遇上戰鬥或攻擊時，是全船員的倚靠。  
　　　　  
　　「你在說什麼！」把他的頭擺過來，索隆的表情反應出自己的心情。連香吉士都了解－－索隆目前非常不爽？！  
　　　　  
　　「本來就是，我存在的唯一目的，不就是做菜嗎？如果手廢了，那我還有．．．．」接下來，香吉士噤了聲，因為剩下的話，全被索隆吞入口中。  
　　　　  
　　「你錯了。」一個翻身，索隆讓他們兩之間形成他下自己上的局面「目的－－」靠上香吉士的耳際，索隆輕輕吐著氣「陪在我身邊，永遠和我在一起。」  
　　　　  
　　他想給香吉士承諾，又不想給他任何誓言。  
　　  
　　他想讓香吉士永遠待在自己身邊，不過卻沒有辦法再像以前一樣，交給他什麼實物作為承諾。  
　　  
　　所以他不敢，一直不敢對香吉士許下約定。  
　　　　  
　　因為現在的他，唯一擁有能作為誓言擔保的－－就是他自己。  
　　　　  
　　「索．．．．」聽著他的低語，香吉士突然有種想掉淚的衝動。和他相處這麼久，這是他第一次，說出需要自己這類的話。  
　　　　  
　　就算要他用手臂來換，也值得了。香吉士如是想。  
　　　　  
　　「因為你，我才能成為世界第一的劍士。」


	3. Chapter 3

486話後隨想

 

靜靜的走到他身邊，他沒有吵醒任何人。沿著床沿，坐下。  
  
點燃香菸，他似乎完全不在意床上還躺著個傷患，或許煙草味會對他有影響，但此刻，他顧不了這麼多。  
  
輕輕閡上眼，前幾天發生的事情，還深刻的歷歷在目。可是為什麼，現在想起來，卻反而有那麼點可笑？  
  
臭劍士偶爾會掛著不屑的表情，望著他為保護娜美或羅賓所受的傷。那種一副你又在逞強的涵意。  
  
可是如今呢？他還不是為了他們船長大人，獨自承受了那麼重的傷。  
  
輕輕吐了口氣，他看著灰白的煙絲裊裊上昇。  
  
老實說，他那一刻的確是抱著從容赴死的打算。  
  
因為比起他們，自己的夢想實在值不了多少錢。他沒有他們船長那麼偉大的理想，他也沒有臭劍士非要擊敗的對象。所謂的ALL BLUE，在他們的目標前一擺，只不過是微不足道的垃圾。  
  
在站出去的短短幾秒間，其實香吉士的腦中閃過了很多事，或許這是他第一次，如此貼近死亡。  
  
講這種話，聽起來很好笑。畢竟他們自從出航來，經歷過多少次大大小小的戰鬥，死裡逃生的事情也不在少數。只是香吉士確確實實是頭一次，有自己會死在這裡的想法。  
  
一切都是綠藻頭的錯。香吉士惡狠狠的瞪了他一眼。  
  
當他見到那傢伙，一副慎重的下跪向對方請託的時候，不可否認，他覺得自己的胸口彷彿被揪緊。  
  
他幾乎要衝上去賞那笨蛋幾巴掌。因為他從來沒看過，他這麼低下的一面。  
  
劍士最值錢的東西，不只他身上插著的那幾把破刀，還有劍士的骨氣才對。當香吉士決定毅然決然站出去的那刻，他也許是想表示這點。劍士是不該這麼求人的，就算死，也要死的有骨氣。  
  
儘管事實證明，劍士的堅強，的確是眾人難以想像的。  
  
全身重傷，血流不止，但他還是活了下來。雖然香吉士會把這叫做苟延殘喘。但不管怎麼說，他還是默默的擔負這一切。換做是自己呢？  
  
香吉士不敢去想。  
  
「你是個笨蛋。」輕輕吐了口煙，香吉士甚至故意的將煙氣噴在他臉上。因為他暗中期待著，對方能一把將他推開，用著他特有的方式，打掉自己的香菸。  
  
不過床上的人，仍舊只是躺著。  
  
「大笨蛋。」


End file.
